Blessed are the Warriors
by little of this little of that
Summary: Nora isn't used to having anyone care for her or her them. She finds herself a reluctant member of the Atlanta group and slowly starts to care for them, but in this world nothing is guanteed. Follow her as she grows and changes along with our favorite group. Slow oc/oc story rated M because Nora likes to drop the f bomb and talk inappropriately.
1. Chapter 1

I know I know. I'm writing Joslyn Grimes I promise, but I _need_ to get this character out! She's messing with all my other stuff! I had to rewrite a lot of Katie's stuff when they made it to Alexandria because she started coming out!

summary

Nora is tough as nails and blunt. She holds back no punches and doesn't care about hurting anyone's feelings. When the dead started coming back she, begrudgingly, became part of the Atlanta group. As time passes, is it possible that she's finally found that all elusive family she always wanted as a kid. This will start a little before the outbreak.(Be warned she might be hard to like at first and the guy I have planned for her is another OC and wont meet up till waaay later. Also this will be an interracial couple. I know some people may have a problem with that and you can hit that back button right outta here.) Oh ps she cusses like a sailor and has lots of tattoos.

 **Chapter 1**

I drag my feet slowly up the stairs and hope my neighbor isn't waiting by my door. I do not have time for his shit. When I reach the landing I glance at my door and see it's empty. Thank God! I could not handle that tonight. I quickly run to my door with my boost of energy and unlock it. I close the door and immediately slide the three locks into place.

I throw my purse down on the counter and then pull the long blonde wig off my head. Blood starts circulating to my scalp again and the cool air hits my sweaty hair making me shiver and my head itch. I run a hand through my short A-line cut. I glance at my stove seeing the green numbers staring back at me 3:05 A.M. I groan I could have worked another hour, but working as long as I have I knew just by looking at the crowd they were lousy tippers. I've also been up since six in the morning and I'm starting to really feel it.

I walk around the kitchen island, that acts as my dining room and separates the living room from the kitchen, and down the hall past the door to my extra room. Technically it's a spare bedroom but there's no one I want to stay long enough to have their own bed much less room. I keep heading down the hall to my bedroom, then straight into the connecting bathroom. I flip the light on and kick my shoes off into the corner and I swear I hear my feet groan. Fuck heels and fuck the person whoever thought that women should work in them.

I look in the mirror and see my makeup only ran a little bit. I groan. I'm so tired, but I know as soon as I start washing this shit off I'll wake up. I sigh and grab my makeup wipes and face cleaner. Can't afford to get a breakout. No guy wants to slip a twenty in a girls g-string if her face resembles a pepperoni pizza. I start scrubbing and watch as the caked on makeup starts disappearing. I keep going till I can't see any trace of the dreaded raccoon eyes. I try to keep my eyes closed halfway hoping that will keep me tired, but five wipes later and a splash of cold water I'm wide awake. I sigh again. I walk back to the front door and grab my phone out of my purse. Then I walk back to the bathroom. I'm searching for my nighttime playlist and finally find it. I hit play and some gentle piano music starts playing. It helps me relax and reminds me of my grandma playing late in the night when she couldn't sleep.

I take another look in the mirror and see my hair looks matted on my head and decide I'm going to have to wash it. I pull my long sleeve cotton t-shirt off and unbutton my shorts. I throw them on the pile of dirty laundry and realize I need to do my laundry later. I'm off from my waitressing job at Dig In tomorrow. I immediately make plans of doing it then. I turn to the shower and get the water ready. Then I take off my bra and panties throwing them in another pile for my delicate cycle. Then I take all of my earrings out. I had four in one ear and three in the other.

I step into the steaming hot water and stand there for a minute. I turn my face up and let the water hit it. I start washing my hair using way to much shampoo and conditioner for such short hair, but I buy that shit so I'm not going to feel guilty. I once lived at a foster home where the lady would follow me into the bathroom and wait until I was in the shower then tell me to hold my hand and put a small dime size of shampoo and conditioner in it side by side. It was like using two-in-one shampoo. I hated it. So I told my case worker that she always followed me into the bathroom left out some details and bam got out of there within a week. I rinse my hair out and grab the body wash and put it on the loofah. I wash my arms and as always get caught up in my tattoos. They really were a work of art. I have one sleeve and one quarter sleeve. There's minimal color. Just a few hints of light green. The only real color is the huge red rose that was on my right shoulder and that was covered most of the time except when I was working at Jugs, yes that's the name of the strip club, genius isn't it? Then all down my arm is a few other flowers and delicate swirl designs that wrapped around the flowers. I decided to add some green to the leaves. It was a very light pale green. It gave it the right pop of color. On my left arm I just did till my elbow same type of stuff except I had a red rose that covered my elbow instead of my shoulder on this arm. On the same arm I have Beati Bellicosi in elegant script written down the inside of my forearm. I have a fairy sitting on a lily pad that looks like its in water on my left shoulder blade. I loved the detail in the wings and how it looked like she was actually floating. She has blue hair and light blue wings she looked like she was either peering over the lily pad at her reflection or praying.

I get done with my shower and slip on a t-shirt and underwear. I look at my phone, that's still playing the delicate tones of the piano, and see it's nearly four in the morning. I'm wide awake after my shower and decide to head into the spare room.

I open the door and flip the light on. My double head war axe I bought is hanging on the wall. The blade kind of makes me think of the Batman signal. I was pretty proud of that thing. It took me about a week in tips to get. It came with a holster to carry it on my back or on my hip. The only time I wore it was for some Halloween party we had at the club. I wrapped the blades in foil so no one knew it was real, but I felt pretty bad ass walking around town with it. I walk over to the computer and boot it up. When I sit down I pull one leg under me and bring my other leg up wrapping my arm around it and resting my chin on my knee.

When it comes on I immediately log into my online game of choice War of the Universes. It's a mix of every fantasy book or movie. I don't know who developed it, but it was genius. In it you could be an elf, dwarf, fairy or any made up creature. You created your avatar and gave them skills. Then you went to battle trying to claim as much land as possible. I never collected the land. Just the gold and other things you find. I had a dragon and had over 10000 gold pieces. I had a weapons inventory that was so full I often had to sell an old weapon to make room for a new one.

I see my little blue fairy that I created. It was very unassuming and I know that all the little teenage boys that play it probably just think it's some girly girl want-a-be gamer to impress a guy or something, but no my fairy is ruthless. Her weapon? A double headed axe of course.

I play around for awhile and my eyes start drooping. I have only done one raid, but I'm ready to sign off. I find one of the safe zones where you can log off and no one can ambush you and take your stuff. I look at the time and see it's five in the morning. I look outside and sure enough the sky is starting to lighten up. I stretch out of my seat hearing my back pop. Then I stand and unsteadily walk out the room flipping the light off as I go and closing the door. I fall into my bed face first and don't even get under the covers before I'm out. I just barely remembered to put my phone on the charger.

I hear my phone ring, but I ignore it. It stops and then starts again. I blindly grab it and answer without looking at the ID.

"No, I'm tired. I don't fucking care if Sarah has to take her kids to the doctor. I don't care if poor Hannah doesn't feel good. I'm not doing it," I say. I hear a masculine laugh.

"What if it's both," Mark says.

"I don't fucking care. You know I worked at Jugs last night. I have laundry and shit to do," I say pulling my head up from my pillow and looking at the time. It was 9:26 A.M. I drop my head back down in my pillow. Four hours! Four fucking hours of sleep. "Find somebody else."

"But darling you know you're my number one," he says.

"Fuck you and no," I say hanging up. I try and go back to sleep, but I know it's not possible. I scream into the pillow and reach for my phone. Mark answers and I know he has that smug fucking smile. "This is the fourth time in the past month I'm coming in on my day off. I want a twenty dollar game card. And that's letting you off easy. You know I hate the church crowd. They are so judgey."

"Deal. I'll even add five dollars every time someone says your tattoos are disgusting and they don't want you serving them with your sin arms," Mark says and I can hear him smiling.

"God, is it really that bad," I say. If he's willing to part with his precious money so easily, it must be.

"Hannah says she's sick and has to drive all the way to Atlanta because her roommate has that virus and she doesn't want to catch it, you know with the baby and all, so she's staying with her mom. Then Sarah's son is sick again and she's taking him to the doctor because she doesn't want him to get that awful virus. I think it's cause her and her boyfriend are back together though. Then Dan is out there dead on his feet because he really is sick and I need to send him home. I got Jose out working tables instead of doing dishes and I had to call Elaine in as well. So, yes it will be hell," Mark says. I groan.

"Give me an hour," I say getting up and gathering my clothes.

"Hey you can bring your laundry and do it in my apartment upstairs. You don't have to pay for it there at least," he says hopeful.

"Mark that will never happen again. I told you that," I say sternly.

"Hey a man can dream right," he says not offended. I hang up and start getting ready. Back in the day I used to go to his apartment and do laundry it always led to sex and it was good. Neither of us were into commitment, but it started feeling like to much of a routine and we both got uncomfortable. So, I started using the laundry mat downstairs in my apartment and everything went back to normal. Then it was the late nights working. I would be the last server and one thing would lead to another. I would always end up in his office. One day we finally talked about why it kept happening. We were a sure thing, convenient no effort had to be put in. That's when we decided no matter how needy we get we will find someone else to help out. But neither of us could deny that the sex was good, so he would still try every once in awhile. And I would cave every once in awhile.

I go to my closet and grab a plain black t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I head into the bathroom and get dressed. I look in the mirror at my gray eyes and perfectly shaped eyebrows. I'm not a vain person but I know I'm attractive. I have symmetrical features. My lips are a bow shape and just the right amount of full without being pouty or overly sultry. My nose is straight and dainty. I have always had clear skin and I get a nice tan in the summer. I have to give it to my mom, even though she was a crack addict and slept around a lot at least she only procreated with someone who didn't have any weird dominate features, like a giant hook nose or something.

I straighten my light brown hair and add some eyeliner and mascara. There's no need to add a bunch of makeup, its not the club. And I like to let my skin breathe whenever possible. I head back out to my room and put on a pair of black tennis shoes. After putting some earrings in, I grab my phone and purse and head out the door.

I turn around to lock it when I hear the door on my left open. Damn it! Then Sam's head pops out.

"Nora, hi! I thought I head your door open," he says walking out of his apartment. I hurry up and lock the door and turn around.

"Yeah, sorry can't talk I have to work," I say trying to head down the stairs.

"You're off on Sundays," Sam says smiling. I squint at him. I have never told him that. He smiles wider. "I asked your boss once when I went to the diner and you weren't there."

"Fucking Mark," I mutter. "Look Sam I really have to work. So see you." I turn back towards the stairs, but then Sam catches up.

"It's ok I'll walk you there. I'm a bit hungry anyway," he says falling into step beside me. I sigh and try to walk fast. I debate on whether to drive there, but I hate wasting gas for such a short drive. I really only use my car when I have shifts at the club. I am not walking home that late with all that cash on me. I decide to walk, but I don't talk to Sam the whole way. I don't need to. He's keeping a nice little commentary about the weather up.

When we reach the diner I bolt in and Sam ambles in behind me. I make eye contact with Mark. Mark is pretty into fitness and wants to one day have that big body builder build. Right now though he just looks really fit. He smiles and I widen my eyes. I walk over to him calmly.

"I swear to god, if you put him in my section I will walk out of here," I say through gritted teeth. Mark looks over at Sam and back at me.

"Noted. Poor old Sam still trying to get it , huh," he says smiling. I roll my eyes. The truth is Sam is stuck on trying to _save_ me. I caved once and went on a date. Mark and I had just ended our agreement and I was a tad desperate at the time. When we went back to his place I some how ended up half naked and Sam was completely dressed. I tried to change that, but he kept blocking my hands then he just kind of grunted and lets just say I didn't want to do his laundry. I expected an 'I'm sorry' or even 'this never happens' instead he smiled kissed my cheek and said he didn't believe in premarital sex. I just stared at him. Then got up and dressed and told him I didn't think there should be a second date. He looked hurt and asked why. I have been trying to avoid him for about six months now. He's convinced he can change me. He's slid brochures for school under my door. Told me that if I stopped stripping he would help me pay my bills. I have told him time and again that I don't want to quit. That I hated school when I had to go so I wasn't going to voluntarily go, but he still tries.

I go behind the counter and grab an apron and tie it around my waist. I grab a few pens and straws and put them in my pocket. Then I grab the pad for my orders and head over to Dan who's swaying where he stands. I grab his shoulders.

"Go home Dan. I got this," I say. He turns around and looks at me. He has heavy dark circles under his eyes.

"Bless you," he says shoving his pad in my chest. "I wrote everything down after Mark told me you were coming in. I knew I couldn't remember everything. I going to go bury myself in bed now." He walks out throwing his apron in the laundry bin and walking out the door without a word. I shake my head and start taking care of his tables. Church hasn't let out yet so we weren't that busy. It was just our usuals.

"Nora didn't I see you down at Jugs last night? Why are you working today," Bob, one of the regulars, says. If I were to ever marry I would marry Bob. He is at best nearing seventy, but he's a dirty old man that knows how to charm the ladies. He lives on the first floor of my apartment building and I often stop by to check on him. He's the only person I truly care of their opinion of me.

"Well Mark told me you were here and I just had to see you," I say crossing my arms on the counter and leaning in. Bob smiles then shakes his head.

"Calm it down girl. These people don't need a show and if you keep that up I have a blue pill in my pocket that is sure to give them one," he says sipping his coffee. I peer over the counter at his lap.

"That impressive huh," I ask grinning. He chokes on his coffee a bit.

'Aww Nora if I would have met you fifty years ago or hell even twenty I would have swooped you up," he says. I smile while leaning back and straighten up. I think I gave Bob enough of a peep show.

"Need a top off," I ask holding the coffee pot. I smile knowing what he will say.

"Only yours darling," he says smiling and sitting a twenty down on the counter. "Be sure to give half to Danny boy he didn't seem too hot." I salute and go to the register to break it now so I won't forget. I notice Sam glaring at me from Elaine's section, but I ignore him. Bob walks out and I hear the bell ding. I hear Bob say something to whoever is walking in and I glance up. I swear if it was some punk kid giving Bob a hard time I was going to kick some ass. It wouldn't have been the first time someone did that, but instead it was four guys in military uniforms. I calm down knowing Bob served and thanks everyone he see's who served.

I walk around the counter and bus some of the tables. Mark likes for military to be able to pick where they sit. I figure Elaine would get them. She loves men in uniform and Mark usually obliges her, but they sit at the counter and that's my section. I walk back around the counter.

"Do you know what you want to drink," I say briskly. I'm only really friendly with the few regulars and Bob is honestly the only one I converse with.

"Come on Nora honey. You can smile at the old chaps," Bob says. I look to see him sitting at the end of the four guys.

"Bob I thought you left," I say.

"Well I couldn't let my brothers in arm sit in here by themselves," he says and I notice his eyes are shining. I glare at him. He likes to put the non-regulars in my section to see how I would react. Because he's an evil old man.

"Theres four of them, Bob. That's not alone," I say. He just smiles and waves his hand.

"Doesn't matter. I'm here now and I want another coffee," he says. I glare and yank a mug from behind nearly slamming it on the counter in front of Bob and sloppily pour coffee. Bobs lips twitch and so do mine. I notice the military guy sitting beside him was watching. He was big and filled the uniform out really well I have to admit. When I glanced at his face I couldn't deny he was attractive. He was dark and had these dark piercing eyes. I notice he had a smirk and I looked away. Bob chuckled as he took a sip.

"What can I get you guys to drink," I say.

"Much better," Bob mutters into his cup. I glare over at him.

"I'll have a coffee," the guy sitting by Bob says. Then he smiles showing off his perfectly straight white teeth. "As long as you don't poor it all over the counter like you did with Bob." Bob cracks up and I purse my lips. The guy looks like one of those guys who was always making people laugh and didn't ever not smile, but there was something strong and dangerous lurking right underneath. I roll my eyes at him and my own thoughts and grabbed another mug pouring some in the cup. The other three guys order the same. I left them to go attend my other tables while they decided what they wanted to eat. Then I hear the bell ring and I look up to see groups of people pouring in all dressed in their Sunday best. I look for Mark and find him coming out of his office. He looks at me and then the crowd and holds up his hand mouthing five dollars. I resist throwing my head back and groaning.

I wipe a few tables quickly and grab the tips left. Our regulars usually cleared out when the church crowds started coming in, I wish I could go with them. I look over and see Bobs eyes are wide as he stares at the group of brightly dressed people. I smirk and walk over to him.

"Don't you wish you left now? You always miss the church crowd. It gets pretty intense if you get the Catholics and the Baptist in here at one time," I say to him. He just shakes his head, but I hear cute guy laugh. I glance at his name tag and see R. Washington on it. Better then calling him cute guy I guess. "What do you guys want to eat," I ask pulling a pen from my apron. I notice Mark and Elaine sitting people down.

"I want an omelette with everything. Some fried potatoes, a double order of bacon and a number," Washington says putting his menu down and smiling. Bob laughs and slaps his back.

"Sure thing," I say. I look over and do a quick calculation in my head. Numbers have always been easy for me to remember. Then write it down and circle and fold it. Then I slide it across to him. I wink and ask the rest of the guys what they want. I see Washington unfold the paper and Bob lean over to see. Then he starts wheezing from laughing. I had wrote the total and the amount of calories on the paper. The other guy has to grab it and look. A scrawny tall Mexican guy and as soon as he sees it he starts laughing and passes the paper down. The guys start giving him a hard time about not having game. I look over to see if Washington is mad, but he's smiling at me.

I put their order in and head out to the other tables. I didn't realize I was in a good mood until it got ruined. A snotty little women in an obnoxious yellow dress sneers at me when I ask her group what the wanted. She comes in on Wednesdays sometimes. She always sits in someone else's section though, but she always cast disapproving looks.

"That's a shame," she says pointing to my arms. "You would be a beautiful girl without it." I'm over this day already. So I decide to mess with her a bit. I look down and smile shyly.

"You think I'm a pretty girl," I say and grab her hand. "I have spent so much money. Operation after operation and all the hormone supplements. Thank you so much I was actually thinking of backing out of my penis removal surgery, but you just gave me the best compliment." I smile till my cheeks hurt and the lady yanks her hand away and looks at her friends and they all look disgusted. They get up and march out.

"I'm not adding five dollars for lost customers," Mark whispers from behind me. He's been running food out helping with the rush. "But that was pretty great."

"Can't help it. She comes in every other Sunday and she just pisses me off," I say heading to another table and getting their drinks. I don't have any free time to stop and chat with Bob. I'm bussing tables or filling drinks, but I keep a tally. Four scrunched up noses, three 'can we have the other waitress' and one person who talked really slow like I couldn't understand him. And at least fifteen 'we don't judge based on appearance at our church' invites. Sometime in the rush Sam must have left because his table is empty.

The church crowd finally clears and I see Bob and the military boys have moved to a table and are in a deep conversation. I clean off the counter and go to grab the coffee pot to see if anyone wants a refill.

"How much do I owe you," Mark says nervously. I set the pot down and look at him.

"Fifteen invites, three people asking for Elaine and four clearly disapproving looks. Plus the lady who I convinced I was trans," I say. Mark looks relieved.

"Ok so like fifteen bucks plus the twenty I agreed too," he says. I swing to look at him.

"Oh no. You oh me pain and suffering. I'm tired Mark. I had a long shift last night and only four hours of sleep. Even if I take off the invites I'd say you still owe me at least a hundred," I say staring at him hard, my arms crossed.

"Fine," he grits out and marches to his back office. A few minutes later I get a ping on my email saying a hundred dollars has been wired to my gaming account. I smile and pocket my phone then head over to Bob's table with the coffee pot.

"Refills," I ask. Bob shakes his head no, but the others want a refill. "Can I interest you guys in dessert?"

"I'm listening," Bob says perking up and just like that my good mood is back. I laugh at him.

"That is not and will never be on the menu," I say.

"Damn shame," he mutters. "Well boys, good luck. I hope to see you around again. It was nice talking about the glory days." Then he turns to me and asks me to follow him. It's not common, but not unusual for me to walk him to the door. "I have never seen anyone watch somebody like that Washington did you today. He's a nice chap. Talked to him a lot. He kept asking about you. I think you should give him a chance." I pull away and look at him. Then look back at the table I do see Washington looking out of the corner of his eyes. I look back at Bob. This is out of character for Bob. He knows where I stand on the whole dating thing.

"I don't do military guys," I say tonelessly.

"Leslie, I'm a military guy," he says. I look at him confused now.

"Who's Leslie," I ask. Bob freezes and looks at me. He shakes his head and smiles and he looks a thousand times older now.

"Ghosts of the past trying to haunt me I guess. Nora, I don't want to see you alone in that same shitty apartment anymore. Sam is a judgmental prick that thinks his shit don't stink. Mark is the male version of you and all the other losers I've seen you with are just that, losers. Now, this Washington is a good guy. He's a Sergeant he's getting stationed in Atlanta that's not far. You could make it work," he says in this innocent voice that I'm convinced only old people and young children can use.

"Bob I don't want a relationship, like at all. The best relationship I have is ours and that works just fine," I say sternly. He gives me a sad smile.

"I'm not going to be around forever Nora," he says. I guess he sees the hurt I try to hide because he quickly smiles. "But for you I will try darling." Then he kisses my cheek which he never does. "It's ok to be happy even if everything else is shitty," he whispers. Then he's gone. I make a mental note to check on him tonight. I notice Elaine is chatting up my military guys, but I don't care let her have them. Washington included. I'm concerned about Bob. Our friendship has always been lite and slightly inappropriate. The back of my neck prickles and I remember the night my grandma died.

She called me by a different name too. Anna, my mothers. She truly believed I was my mom and she kept apologizing for failing her and saying I was such a good girl. I was eight at the time and I just started going with it while I cried and tried to call 911 for help. She was gone before the ambulance got there. It pulled away from the house taking her away from me. No lights. No siren.

From then, I was bounced from home to home. I learned how to throw a mean right hook and how, if all else fails, if you knee someone in the groin hard enough it hurts no matter the gender. I learned you take what you want because no one will just give it to you that's for damn sure.

My grandma was the only person I loved. My mom died of a drug overdose when I was three. I don't remember her much, but my grandma took me in and raised me. She taught piano to the kids in the neighborhood. She used to be the librarian at the cities public library. I remember how she would always try to make me feel normal, but I stuck out like a sore thumb. My mom was well known around our small town. She was once the towns sweetheart. Most likely to become famous. Best smile, most talented. The list went on and on, but like my grandma always said drugs, unlike people, have no judgement they'll take the rich and pretty just as easily as the poor and homely. My moms first year of college she went to a party and fell in love with the scene. I don't know what it was she first became hooked on, but by the end it was anything she could get her hands on. I vaguely remember the day the cops came and took me to my grandma. My earliest and clearest memory was sitting on my grandmas counter and eating cookies and her saying I needed more clothes.

I didn't go and talk to Washington. I finished my shift and went back to my apartment to see an ambulance pulling away. No sirens. No lights. I knew, but I still went to his door only to see the landlord locking it up. He looked at me and sighed.

"He was a good man. Wouldn't have found him if it wasn't rent day. I went to knock and he didn't answer got a little worried, he always answers. Opened the door and he looked asleep on his couch," he says. He looks at me closely then. "By the way do you have your rent?"

I stare at him speechless for a minute and then dig the $500 out of my purse and throw it at him. I march up the stairs and quickly unlock my door. I hear Sam's door open, but I slam my door and slide the locks in place. I go and curl up in a ball on my bed. I don't cry. I lay there.

The next few days I'm on autopilot. I did my laundry and I called in to all three of my jobs. Something I never did. Then one night I hear banging on my door and groaning I roll my eyes thinking its some drunk couple trying to find their apartment. When it persist I decide to handle it. As I pass my spare room a go in and pull the axe off the wall, might as well be dramatic. I bang on my door and tell them to leave, but its like it gets more frenzied. So I unlock my door and see something that looks like Sam come charging through. He's growling and trying to claw at me.

"Sam what the fuck! I understand rejection isn't great," I say using the handle of the axe to hold him back. He doesn't hear me or ignores me. I realize he's trying to bite me and I shove him hard and he falls back, but he quickly tries getting to his feet. Out of instinct I sling the axe down and hit his chest. He keeps getting up. I don't even have time to think I killed him because he just keeps coming. I pick the axe up and sling it across his neck effectively cutting his head off. His body stops moving but his head keeps moving. I throw the axe down and look at the still open door. I run to it and lock it and look back the mess. Sam's head his still trying to find something to chomp on.

I pick the axe up and come down right on his head. It stops moving. I look at the door and look back at Sam's body. No one will believe me. This is overkill. They'll think I was some sort of psychopath. I run to the bathroom and shower quickly getting the blood off. I have seen enough crime shows to know that I need to wash the evidence away. Then I grab my suit case and duffel. I pack all the clothes I may need and all of the bathroom stuff. I keep waiting for a knock at the door. Somebody knowing that I have a body in the living room. I turn the tv on to try and calm my nerves only to get the blaring blue screen. I read it and it says to go to Atlanta for refuge. Refuge? I grab my phone and ignore the twenty missed calls and texts. I go to my google app.

I should have been watching the news. I sit on the bed hard when I see the videos. People tearing other people apart. That's what Sam was. He became sick. Then I read to see how the virus was spread and it appears its through biting and scratching. I run into the bathroom pulling my clothes off to look myself over. I'm fine. I calm down knowing that maybe I won't be going to prison for life. I read the TV again and it says to pack up what you can and go to Atlanta. So I do. I leave Sam's body there and I take my suit case and duffel crammed of clothes and some shoes and my toiletries. I stop and pick up the harness for my axe and decide to grab some bottles of water from the fridge. I don't want to stop anywhere. I make sure to get my grandmas small cross necklace from my bedside table and that's it. All the important stuff. I pick the axe up from next to Sam's body. I take a kitchen towel and wipe the blood off. Then I stick it in the harness on my back. I'm not leaving it not when it may be the only thing that can save me. Then I head out the door.

I lock it and I realize it's weirdly quiet. I creep downstairs and discover I'm the only one in the building. I pass by Bob's place. I try the handle but it's locked. I look around and figure after murder what's a b&e. So I shove hard on the door and it pops open. His stuff is still here, but I'm after one thing. I head over to his mantel and see a small photo of him in his military blues. I grab it, but then I see his shadow box that has a big knife in it. I grab that too and I leave.

I decide to stop by the diner to see if Mark is still there. The streets are empty and devoid of life. How did I manage to block this much out? I pull my axe out and head into the diner not sure what I would fine. I see Mark sitting on a stool hunched over the counter. He turns and looks at me and I see the chunk missing from his face. He tries to smile at me but it turns into a grimace.

"Elaine, I always thought she was into some freaky shit, but when she bit down on my face I drew the line," he says. He stares at me for a beat. "Tried calling you. Sorry about Bob. He was a good guy." He starts coughing and some blood gets on his hand. I don't know if its from his cheek or something else. I go to help him, but he waves me off. "It's too late for me."

It's then I notice the gun on the counter. I look at it then at him. He glances at it too.

"I'm not turning into whatever it was Elaine became," he says by way of explanation. He sighs. "I'm glad you came by though. I wanted to tell you that I love you. I didn't realize it till I was going to swallow a bullet. We would have been great together, you know?"

"It was just good sex," I say holding back my emotions. He smiles.

"It was that and more. I fucking hated Sam. I thought it was because he was all proper and shit, but it was because he kept trying to get in your panties. Say what you want to Nora, but you and I would have happened for real, eventually," he picks the gun up and looks at it. "You should have already been on your way to Atlanta. Go and be safe." He turns his back on me.

"Mark," I go to say. He holds up his hand.

"Don't! I would rather just pretend you said it back and that's all. Go to Atlanta Nora," he says. I think about just saying it back, but that would be a worse insult. So I step up behind him and kiss the back of his head. I hear him suck in a breath.

"I'm sorry," I say and I leave.

I didn't make it to Atlanta, then, just to the highway. I was gathered with a group of people as we watched them bomb the city. I had brief flash of Washington's face and I wondered if him and his buddies are the ones dropping the bombs. I shook my head. I ended up following this old guy in a falling apart RV. Now, I find myself an unwilling member of a group that some prick cop is trying to lead. Life was grand.

It's been a month since then. The group of people I was with decided that we needed a big run for all the demands of so many. On top of me and the old RV guy, Dale, there was the prick cop, Shane with his family a woman named Lori and her son Carl. Then there was Morales and his family a wife and three kids, an abusive asshole named Ed with his wife Carol and daughter Sophie. Then there were the Dixon brothers Merle and Daryl. They were more my speed. You get what you get with them. Then there was a scrawny Asian guy Glenn. We've actually been the ones doing all the runs. Him because he knew the city and me because i didnt trust anyone to get my shit right. Then there's a man named T-dog, a woman named Jacque and a man named Jim. There were two sisters Andrea and Amy. A few others, but I didn't really want to learn their names. I didn't want to know the names I did, but they just kept sticking in my mind.

I decided to go on the big run with Glenn and the others. I didn't really want to take so many. Glenn and I always went alone because it was easier. The fewer people there were the better. Plus Glenn and and I made an efficient team. Glenn had a knack for strategy and I had one for directions. I never got lost. A photographic memory of sorts.

That's how I found myself stuck on a warehouse roof with a high as hell redneck shooting his gun off in any direction. I hear the door to the rooftop open and see everyone rushing up.

"You could have tried to stop him," Morales yells at me. I cock an eyebrow.

"He's high as hell. I'm not coming between him and his gun," I say unconcerned. I lean on the ledge and study the guy in a sheriffs uniform. The one who caused all this with his stupid shooting. I watch as a scuffle ensues and Merle starts yelling about being leader. Then the cop comes up behind him and knocks him over the head and handcuffs him to a pipe on the roof. I stare at Merle and he snarls at me.

"Why don't you come and give me a lap dance sweet cheeks," he says smiling. I snort.

"I'm going downstairs to see what I can get. I don't want to be a part of this train wreck," I say. I push off from the ledge and walk to the door pulling my axe from its holster.

"It's not safe by yourself," the sheriff says. I look him up and down.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. And I have this," I say holding my axe up slightly. Then I head down the stairs.

"Wait, Nora, he's right," Glenn says. I just wave my hand at them and I hear Merle laughing. Probably because he would be doing exactly what I'm doing if he could. I was going to find a way out for me. Screw everyone else. It's their own damn fault for thinking it would be easy because Glenn and I made it look that way. The only thing I couldn't figure out is how to get my stuff back from camp without a scene. I did feel bad for Glenn. He was an honest to god good guy, but he could have put his foot down when Shane mentioned bringing more people along.

When I reach the main lobby I see a horde of geeks banging at the doors. I look around and find a nice leather jacket I grab it and stuff it in my near empty duffel. I don't know how I missed it before. The last time Glenn and I hit the store up, it was simply a trial run to see if we could get in, well I ran across these really great biker boots. They were better than my tennis shoes and my dressy boots I packed. We decided this place would be good to get some quality clothes that would last. Now look where that got us.

I went around and grabbed a few pairs of sturdy jeans all the while looking at any sign of a clear exit. I grabbed some extra laces for the boots and then I seen it. A gap in the geeks. I could make it, but it would leave the doors open and the rest would be killed. I head towards it and then I hear footsteps coming down the steps. I turn to see who it is and see Glenn, Jacque, Morales, Andrea and Sheriff man running down. I turn back and see my gap gone. Damn it.

"We're going to see if there's a way to get out through the sewers," Glenn calls excitedly. I reluctantly follow, not seeing another way out. I stand towards the back of the group. The sheriff gets Glenn to speak his mind which I give him kudos for, but he's still a cop and an idiot. Andrea gets offended Glenn didn't want her to go. I snort and she glares at me.

"What is your problem," she says.

"Nothing. I just don't like you. You really going to get mad cause Glenn doesn't want you to go down there with him? You don't even know how to work that thing," I say pointing to the gun she's holding awkwardly in her hand. She lifts it up to point at me.

"I can work it just fine, thanks," she says. I smile.

"Pull the trigger," I say. She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Not the time ladies," Sheriff says.

"Yes sir," I say saluting just to be an ass. Morales rolls his eyes.

"Ignore her," he says. While we're waiting in the lobby for Glenn and Morales to come from the basement, I hear the sheriff, who I finally found out is named Rick, tell Andrea about the safety.

"Shouldn't have told her," I say while stuffing some shirts in my bag. "Let her continue to look like an ass." Rick looks at me and Andrea glares at me. Then she starts looking at the necklaces and asking if he thought it would be looting if she took it. Rick looks at me and I raise my eyebrows maintaining eye contact as I stuff another shirt in my bag slowly.

"Doesn't seem to stop anyone else. I'd say go ahead," Rick says. I roll my eyes and look around. There's really nothing that I need here. I just need to keep my hands busy. So far I've put two brown leather jackets in my bag, one padded and one not. Multiple shirts, four pairs of jeans and five tough shoelaces. My bag was full so I found a big military style rucksack and put my bag in that. I added a few more jeans and a sleeping bag to it. I didn't have anything when I made it to camp besides clothes and personal hygiene stuff. Dale gave me his old tent and someone had an extra blanket. After a couple of runs I had gotten my own tent, a pillow and more than a few sleeping bags and blankets. I had a nice little nest going on in my tent.

Glenn and Morales made it back and told us the sewers were a no go. We head back to the roof and Merle is still there handcuffed to the pipe. T-dog is trying to reach camp on the walkie.

"Didn't find a way out sweetheart," he says to me. I flip him off and head back over to the ledge of the roof. Rick comes up with a plan to smear geek blood all over and run to the construction site and steal a couple trucks. I'm actually interested so I follow along with this plan.

When we get two geeks inside no one wants to do the dirty work so I pull my axe out and go to take a swing, but Rick stops me and pulls out the guys wallet. He reads off his name and makes a speech about how he will tell his family about this guy saving his life. I look at him to see if he's done than swing my axe down and cut open the belly and ribs. Everyone grimaces, but I just keep hacking at the body.

"How can you do that," Andrea asks. I shrug.

"Easy I just pretend it's the Wednesday feel-up guy," I say. I stop when I realize everyone is looking at me waiting for explanation. I sigh. "Every Wednesday night I had this creep sit in my section. He left pretty decent tips so I never got him thrown out. Anyway, he always ignored the no touching rule. I learned how to expect them and dodge them. Than one night he followed me out to my car. I was tired and couldn't really fight him off properly, luckily the bouncer was paying attention and he got him off me. He was banned from the club after that. Lost my good tip though," I say.

"So you were a stripper," Andrea says in a superior voice.

"That and a million other things," I say unashamed. I never have been. You do what you have to to survive. We spread the blood and guts all over Rick and Glenn and they go outside. Everybody else runs to the roof, but I take my time. I grab a plastic tarp and wipe my blade off. I put my axe back in its harness and then sling my bag over my shoulders. I head up to the roof and lean by the door. I was going to be the first one out if this plan didn't work.

We hear over the radio to meet them by the loading dock and I run down the stairs leaving everyone in my dust. When Rick pulls up Morales and I pull the chain to open the door. T-dog comes running in begging us not to leave him. I look behind him and notice that Merle isn't behind him. I jump into the back of the van and don't relax till we're driving away. We all look at T-dog.

"I dropped the damn key," he says. Theres a hush that falls over the group.

"Where's Glenn," Andrea asks. That's when we hear the car alarm and see the red car zooming past.

"Lucky little shit," I mutter. Morales cracks a smile, but tries to hide it. We drive in relative silence. I pretend to fall asleep so I won't have to participate in any conversations that may arise. I hear Morales telling Rick no one would be mad about Merle, except for Daryl. I almost smile at what will await Rick when he gets there. I feel someone staring at me, but I continue to pretend to be asleep.

"I can't believe she was a stripper," I hear Andrea whisper. "She walks around like she's all high and mighty and she danced on a pole for a living."

"I disagree," I hear Jacque's quiet voice say. "She walks around knowing who she is. I was intimidated immediately and I'm not a self conscious person."

"Are you serious," Andrea says shocked.

"Yes. The minute I seen her step out of that car. She was alone with strangers, but she didn't cower or lower her gaze. The first time Merle tried his crap on her she calmly pulled the axe out and just held it. He backed away and she put it back. I've often wanted to talk to her about what her life was like before. A stripper makes sense. Most men don't want someone's who's shy in that type of environment. Also, it explains how she knew how to handle Merle when he got handsy with her."

"Can we stop talking about her like she's not right there. It's rude," T-dog says. I feel thankful for that and I actually do slip into a nap.

When we arrive back at camp I jolt awake. I'm a bit embarrassed about falling asleep and hope I didn't snore or anything. I stand up and jump out of the van. Morales gets engulfed by his family. Amy runs to Andrea hugging her tight and everyone greets T-dog and Jacque. I slip by and try to head to my tent.

"Good to have you back Nora," Dale calls over everyone's head. I look at him and wave my hand. I try to go back to sneaking off to my tent when I hear a loud 'dad' being yelled. I look and see Rick being hugged by Carl and Lori. I raise my eyebrow surprised. I look at Shane and realize Lori and Carl weren't his family after all.

Everyone is on a high that night. I sat at the campfire listening to Rick and I look between him and Shane and know something big is going to happen. I already feel the power shift.

I do the only thing I can do. I sit back and watch and wait.

Authors note: I realize this may be a crap beginning, but I have some great stuff planned Mark was going to be a mix of Bob and a creepy boss. Nora was literally going to have no one, but Bob popped up at the diner and decided to stay for a bit. The tattoo on her forearm translates to blessed are the warriors, at least according to google. I had to go back and add Marks death I think he deserved it and I didn't want anyone thinking he was going to be appearing later in the story. There was another character that appeared that wasn't supposed to until later, but oh well. I like how Nora assigns names to people. This character is going to be different than my others and in saying that I'm going to make mistakes. Hope you guys warm up to this story. Now I'm off to write some more on Joslyn. Nora was really throwing some attitude my way and it was leaking into everything else I tried to write. Also I hope no one took offense to the trans comment in the chapter. It was not attended to offend anyone but the judgy customer. I read some stories about the craziest things people have heard others say about their tattoos and decided to put some of that prejudice into it. Oh and what do you think of the axe! I was pretty excited. I'm confused about what to name this. So here are my options leave a review about the one you like or a completely different one. If someone comes up with a name I love and end up using you can ask me any question about any of my stories and I'll answer.

Blessed are the Warriors (the name I'm putting at least for now)

Suddenly Family

Fairy Wings and Walkers Gore (uh not impressed but it kept popping up)

Stripping the layers of Nora (or some variation of that Stripping Nora? To tacky?)


	2. Chapter 2

I want to apologize for how congested the last chapter was. It's one of my faults as a writer on here I try to cram so much into one chapter. I also realized I put stuff in there that will never be answered. I m trying to rush through season one because I picture Nora at the prison and Alexandria the most. I picture her at the farm, but in order for her to get there she has to start out here. I originally planned for her to be more quiet and observant, but my characters rarely do what I want. Anyway, I hope somebody is reading this and likes it. I don't know if I said it last chapter but I don't own Walking Dead. An I'm still not sure on the name of this.

 **Chapter 2**

The next day I wake up and groan. My back is stiff because of the crappy mattress, which is really a bunch of pillows and rolled up blankets stuffed into two fitted sheets. It was still better than laying on the lumpy ground. I get up and grab my empty laundry basket. I put a thin light pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans in it. Then I grab my boots and a pair of socks and throw that in there as well. Last, but not least, I grab my bag of shower stuff ands lip on a pair of flip flops then exit my tent.

I step out and start heading down to the water. Most people took a shower in Dale's RV, but I didn't like to wait nor did I want to rely on something that could so easily be taken away. I had found a secluded pool that was surrounded by rocks and gave the illusion of privacy.

I notice Andrea give me a dirty look, probably because I'm just wearing a long night shirt. It went to my knees but I guess we are supposed to revert back to keeping all skin covered at all times. I continued my journey to get clean.

I walk pass the place where most of the women did their laundry and then turn right into a narrow path that quickly opens up to a wide hidden beach. The pool isn't big but it is deep. Its surrounded by high rock cliffs. It more than likely has a hidden channel connecting to the lake on the other side of the rock cliff. I never have tried to swim under it. I just come here when I want privacy and to escape the locals.

I quickly strip my shirt and underwear and slide my flip flops off. I run into the water. The coolness of the water wakes me up and provides some relief from the heat that has already settled this morning. I swim for a little bit and then decide to float on my back for awhile. I feel like I have my own paradise. I haven't shared this place with anyone and I intend to keep it that way.

I don't know how long I floated around before I decided it was time to actually bathe, but my hands were just on the verge of becoming wrinkley. I lay on my towel for awhile before I get dressed enjoying the warmth of the Georgia sun.

I start getting the feeling of someone watching me. So I start getting dressed. I stay calm thinking it could just be an overactive imagination, but my instincts are usually on point. I put my pants on first I can run topless if I have to, but I would prefer to not be bottomless. I keep trying to look around slyly, but I can't see anyone. I put my boots on and then my top. I gather all of my things and throw them in my basket. I spin around real fast and still don't see anyone.

"Hope you enjoyed the show," I shout and immediately feel ridiculous. I pick up my basket and leave.

As I walk up the embankment that leads into camp, I see Daryl has made it back. I guess they had a bit of a scuffle because everyone seems tense.

"I'm going back," I hear Rick say. I roll my eyes. Going back into Atlanta right after he found his family for an asshole like Merle seemed pretty dumb to me. I head over to my tent and put my basket down. I grab my tooth brush and toothpaste and start brushing my teeth vigorously. I see boots come into my line of vision.

"Glenn says you went on runs with him," Rick says.

"I have," I say not taking my toothbrush out of my mouth.

"He says your pretty good at it," he says.

"I am," I answer spitting on the ground and then brushing some more.

"We left Merle handcuffed on a roof."

"We did,' I say. Rinsing out my mouth and then grabbing my mouthwash and gargling.

"I'm going back to Atlanta. Glenn is going with me, but only if you come," he says. I finally cut my eyes at him and notice he's looking at the trees. I spit the mouth wash out and wipe my mouth with my arm.

"Then I guess he's not going,' I say. Then I start putting all of my stuff in the right spot.

"You would leave a human being up on a roof top," Rick says shocked. I turn around and glare at him.

"Who the hell is Merle Dixon to me? That's right no one. It was actually pretty nice being able to walk around without hearing his mouth yammering on," I say in a huff then start walking to where Carol makes breakfast. Rick follows me.

"If you won't go for Merle then go for the bag of guns that I left. There's a walkie in there I need. A man and his son have the other one and I need to warn them about what's in Atlanta," he says in a rushed voice.

"Sounds like a personal problem. Look the only reason I went on those runs was to get things for myself. Trust me if I came a little more prepared for the end of the world I wouldn't have went at all," I say. I reach the table and swipe a bowl of mush.

"You helped us in Atlanta. You helped with the walkers," he says like he's trying to find something redeemable in me.

"I helped get myself out. I had already found some climbing rope and planned one scaling the building if your plan failed," I say taking a bite of my food. Then I look over and see the box van and Daryl is sitting in the back. All of a sudden I see myself at eight sitting on my Grandma's porch with a police officer as the ambulance pulls away with no lights or siren. I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. I owe Daryl. Without him hunting we wouldn't be eating any sort of meat, just canned crap.

"Dammit," I mutter. I turn around to face Rick. "I swear to God I will ditch you if we get in too deep. I'm not getting killed for Merle or some guy and his kid I don't even know. You understand," I snap at him. He gives me a cocky smile.

"Understood," he says. I go back to my tent and grab my axe and tie the holster around me. I grab a hair tie and throw my hair in a ponytail. Some of my hair falls out because its too short. Then I grab my padded leather jacket that I acquired from our run yesterday.

I walk towards the van and see Glenn laughing with Jim about something when he sees me he pales.

'You're going," he asks shocked. I glare at him.

"Yes. Someone wouldn't go unless I went," I snarl out. I hate doing something that I feel pressured in. I catch Dale hiding a smile and he winks at me. "I get shotgun," I say to Daryl.

I hop in the front seat, but don't close the door yet.

"You're taking her," I hear Lori say in a slightly scandalized voice.

"Yeah. Glenn says she knows her way around the city and I seen how good she is with the walkers," he says.

"Don't worry Lori. Your husband is safe. I'm many things, but an adulteress isn't one of them," I say. I make eye contact through the sideview mirror. I see her eyes get wide for a split second and then she says goodbye to Rick. I shut the door.

"That was stupid," I hear Daryl's gruff voice say behind me.

"She needs to get off her high horse. Walked around here for weeks like her shit don't stink and come to find out she's banging some guy that isn't her husband," I say not turning around. I put my feet up on the dash.

"Not everyone knows that," he says lowly. I snort.

"Maybe they don't _know_ , but they suspect it," I say. Then Rick, Glenn and T-dog jump in the car. It's a quiet ride to the city.

"God I miss music," I say mostly to myself.

"Maybe you can find some good CDs on a run," Rick says. I make a sound of agreement and start tapping my fingers on my leg. The only sound being the engine and the wind coming in through the windows.

"Oh my gosh I'm going to go insane," I say dropping my legs in the floor board. I think everyone jumped at my sudden outburst. "What's the plan? We might as well fill this time with something productive. It's too quiet."

T-dog looks at me like I lost my mind. Daryl looks like he's actually trying to come up with a plan and Glenn looks at me confused.

"The quiet hasn't bothered you before. We never talked when we went on runs," he says.

"That's different. Quietness between two people is acceptable. Quietness with three or more people is eerie," I say.

We discuss a bunch of different scenarios until we finally arrive. We all get out and start running.

"We going after Merle first or the guns," Rick asks.

"Merle! We ain't even questioning it," Daryl shouts.

"We are," Rick states. We all stop. Glenn and I look at each other and shake our heads at the same time.

"The guns will cause us to double back. Merle first, then the guns," Glenn says. It's pretty easy getting in the building. We had to kill a few walkers, huh looks like the sheriff's lingo is already rubbing off on me. We reach the door and T cuts the chain. When we get on the roof Merle is gone, but his hand is still there.

Daryl start crying and falls to his knees. I look away to give him a little bit of dignity. T starts gathering Dales tools we left last time. Rick calms Daryl down and they come to the conclusion that Merle might still be near.

For some unknown reason, Daryl wraps up Merle's hand in a dew rag and puts it in Glenn's bag. We start checking the lower levels and Daryl starts yelling. I hit the back of his head. He turns and glares at me.

"I swear to fucking God, do that again and I'm gone. You are going to attract every walker in this place," I say. I grip my axe tighter and walk ahead of him. He mutters something under his breath. Theres dead walkers all around.

"Merle was strong enough to take on these dead fuckers. Single handed," Daryl says with a note of pride in his voice. I have to admit I was impressed too.

We come into a kitchen and see the stove on. I walk over and turn it off. I see a metal iron, it's the tool we would use at the diner to press the meat down while its cooking. I look closer and see skin on it.

"Looks like he cauterized his hand," I say. Glenn makes a squeamish face. He's going to have to toughen up if he's going to live in this world. T points to a broken window where Merle must have gotten out.

"He might still be close," Daryl says.

"We can look around a couple blocks, but that's it," Rick says.

"If we're doing that we need those guns. I'm not wondering the streets with just my good intentions," T says. Glenn and I sit down on the office floor and map out the street using the available office supply's.

"Don't forget that alley is blocked. Unless you can climb a fence pretty quick," I say. Glenn nods and puts a stapler there.

"This look right to you," Glenn mutters. I look at it and do a mental run of the town.

"Yeah. Just remember the bus here," I say pointing a little ways down from a pencil holder that was being used as the tank. "You won't be able to see behind it." Glenn nods.

Glenn comes up with a plan of T and Rick waiting in an ally a little ahead of the bag and Daryl and I will be waiting in the ally closer to the bag. Glenn was going to be the runner.

"Hey kid what'd you do before all this," Daryl asks.

"Delivered pizzas. Why," he says looking around confused.

We quickly make our way down the alley. Rick and T separating from us and going to their location. Glenn runs out to get the bag and Daryl and I are both watching to see if he needs back up or not.

"How'd you get so good at memorizing directions," he asks. I look at him.

"When you grow up in the rough side of town, you only turn down a dead end once. I got cornered and got the shit beat out of me. Realized I need to know my surroundings for a quick escape or an ambush of my own," I say. Before Daryl can say anything a guy comes out of no where. He starts yelling in Spanish and Daryl is trying to ask him if he knows where his brother is. He keeps yelling and when I step closer to help him a feel a hard hit on my head and get shoved into the wall. Then I see two other men start to beat up Daryl. I go to help him, but I'm seeing double.

Everything is going slow and fast at once, almost like when theres a strobe light on. I see Glenn come in and look at me. I'm trying to shake the woozy feeling from my head. The guys try and go after Glenn and I think Daryl shoots a guy in the ass, but I'm not sure. Then I feel arms around me and I try to fight them off but my eyes feel like they are swimming.

"Nora," I hear someone yell, but then a door shuts and I can't hear anything else.

I push myself away from the guy that grabbed me and try to kick him, but I bump into another body. He grabs my arms and the guy I was trying to kick grabs my feet. I start throwing my body around. I hear them curse and the guy that had my feet locks his arms around my thighs and leans his weight on them. I can't physically do anything so I start yelling at them.

"You better let me the fuck go," I yell. I start looking around for my axe. "Where the duck is my axe? I swear if you made me lose it I'm going to kill." I start thrashing again and then I turn my head and bite the guys stomach that's holding my arms.

"Shit! This bitch just bit me," he says. "You should have knocked her out Felipe." The guy holding my legs grunts. "Shit man. Tell me you pulled the arrow out."

Felipe nods his head against my legs and mumbles something about it still hurts.

"Let. Me. The. Fuck. Go," I say through gritted teeth.

"We aren't going to hurt you, but your people have Miguel and our bag of guns. We need you for a trade," the guy at my head says. I start laughing.

"Then you grabbed the wrong person. They aren't going to do shit to get me back. Just let me go and I won't hurt whoever it was that hit me," I say. Now the guys laugh. That rubs me the wrong way and I get deathly silent. I look at the guy that's on my legs trying desperately not to put weight on his ass, Felipe. "You can laugh now, but I will kill you. I killed my neighbor when he wouldn't leave me alone. Cut his head off. I got away with it too." The guys finally look nervous. I may have gleamed over the details, but I got the desired effect. They all looked considerably nervous.

The guy that's holding my arms starts speaking Spanish to the driver. We finally stop and they put a bag over my head and tie my hands behind my back. I hear them say Guillermo multiple times, but other than that its all Spanish.

I feel them tie me to a chair then pull off the sack they put over my head. Theres an attractive Mexican man standing in front of me and the guy that held my arms in the car.

"I'm Guillermo and you already know Jorge," he says tilting his head towards the other guy.

"Can't say I caught his name. You know with the assault and kidnapping going on," I say. I test the knots on my hands and feet and I don't move per se but theres a distinct feeling that I should be. I look down and see that I'm tied to a wheelchair that must have the breaks applied.

"Assault? No I believe it was you and your people you assaulted us," Guillermo says. I snap my head to face him.

"I'm sorry what? First off there was a kid that started yelling and attracting walkers so Daryl tried to get him to shut up. Then two guys come into the alley and hit me in the head and start beating Daryl up. Then they take me. Sorry to break it to you honey, but you are on the wrong side of this," I say. Guillermo looks at Jorge, then back at me.

"My men say you threatened them and even bit Jorge," he says like it's a grave mistake. I look at him incredulous for a minute.

"Recap. Assault. Kidnapping," I state clearly. Jorge looks frustrated.

"We tried not to hurt you too bad, but we had to get Miguel and the guns. I'm sorry for that," he nearly spits out the last part. I roll my eyes.

"I'm sure your little chivalrous heart is just broken," I say. Jorge huffs and Guillermo puts a hand on his shoulder.

"My friends tell me you said that your people wouldn't try to get you back. What makes you say that," Guillermo says.

"Why would they? I don't expect them to. I wouldn't for them," I say in a bored tone. Guillermo studies me for a minute.

"I think your wrong. Would you like any water," he says.

"Yeah and have you roofie me? No thanks," I say. He shrugs and they both walk out of the room.

I keep trying to get my hands free. I manage to make he chair jump once, but the amount of energy it took to lift us both wasn't worth it. Then two men who I hadn't seen come storming in and cut my ropes hauling me out of the chair. They put the bag over my head and I try to fight them again.

"Fight us and we might drop you," one says in my ear. I hear a door bang open and then I can see the sun coming through the bag. They whip off the bag and I look down.

I'm standing on the roof of a building and theres a court yard down below. I see Guillermo and Felipe and to my surprise Rick, Glenn and Daryl. They have the kid from the alley with them and Daryl has my axe. I don't see T. I didn't expect any of them to come after me. They must have come to an agreement or something because Rick and the rest leave with the kid and the two men who are holding me yank me back from the ledge.

We get back to the room that has my wheelchair and they tie me back to it, but the release the break and start pushing me down a long hallway. I start looking around at all the open doorways. There bedrooms. Some were occupied with older people. Some had middle aged people in the rooms with an older person either reading to them or brushing their hair.

"What the hell is this place," I ask not expecting an answer.

"It was a nursing home. Some families came and got their loved ones others…didn't. Most of the nurses left, but a few stayed. After everything went down some more of the patients' families showed up and liked what we were doing so they stayed." I look to my left and see Guillermo walking behind me and slightly to my left. He smiles at me. "I see you were wrong. Your friends came back."

"And they promptly left," I say turning my head and looking forward again. We come to a cafeteria. There's a bunch of people in here doing various things. A few were eating, but it seemed they were mostly playing games. Some had cards, others and board games such as chess. There was the sense of normalcy that felt so out of place now. They pushed me over to a remote corner and puts the breaks back on.

"Do you want that water now," Guillermo says. I give him a look and would have flipped him off if my hands weren't tied. He throws his hands in the air in a surrendering gesture and backs away. I hear a little growl to my left and turn my head to see two chihuahuas sitting in a dog bed staring at me. I feel someone lay a hand on my right arm and snap my head around to tell off whoever it is, but its an older woman. She smiles at me.

"Are you Felipe's friend," she says.

"Not exactly," I say slowly.

"Oh, he's a good boy. You would like him. I'll get him for you," she says and stands up.

"No that's ok I've already met him," I say, but she just turns around and smiles. Then an older gentleman starts breathing really fast. Pretty much gasping. The lady looks at him concerned. His breathing starts getting worse.

"I'll go get Felipe," she says and walks away. I stare at the old man, he has a crowd gathered around him now. It takes several minutes then Felipe runs in followed by the old lady who's leading Rick by the hand. I look at him confused and then I see Glenn, Daryl and T following them. Glenn runs over and unites me.

"What are you guys doing here," I say rubbing my wrists after they're free.

"You didn't think we would leave you here, did you," Glenn asks while he's undoing my ankles.

"Honestly? Yeah," I say. Glenn looks at me like he feels sorry for me. I'm finally free and stand up. Daryl hands me my axe. "Thanks." I slide it back in my holster that was still tied on my back. Rick goes over to talk to Guillermo and we all kind of follow him.

Rick gives Guillermo some of the guns.

"I'm sorry we kept you tied up, but you kept threatening my men. I didn't want to chance it," he says. He's walking us out of the nursing home. I nod my head and then look over at Felipe who was walking with us.

"You're the one who hit me right," I ask him. Felipe looks up and nods.

"Yeah," he say a bit ashamed.

"And you're the one who got shot in the ass by Daryl, right?"

"Yes," he grits out glaring at Daryl. I nod my head and then lunge forward and knee him in the balls. He doubles over I pat his back.

"Now we're even," I say and walk away. I notice the guys guard themselves when I walk by out of reflex. I hear Guillermo chuckle a little, but we keep walking. I start looking at Rick out of the side of my eyes.

"What," he says.

"Why'd you do it," I ask.

"Give them guns," he says and shrugs. "They nee them."

"No. Why'd you come after me. I told you before we left the camp I wouldn't do the same for you. No one would have questioned why I wasn't with you. So why," I say confused. Rick looks at me.

"You're apart of this. Whether you want to be or not. We didn't know what they would do to you. I was going to let that happen. None of us were," he says. I look back and see Glenn and T looking at me and Daryl looking down at the ground. We continue to the van while I maul that over.

The van is gone. I know for a fact that this is where we parked it.

"Who could have took it," Glenn says panicking.

"Merle," Rick says.

"He's going to be bringing a vengeance back to camp," Daryl says. We all look at each other and Rick looks at me.

"You coming," he says. They all start running. I stay back a minute. They didn't know if the Guillermo and his people would hurt me. They didn't know if they would kill them. They risked their lives for me, at least in their minds. Daryl stopped looking for his brother, for me. I owed them. So, I started running to catch up.

We keep running only stopping every once in awhile to catch our breath and take a sip of water. When it starts getting dark we don't stop. A couple times Rick asks me if we're going in the right direction and I assure him we are. We start getting closer to camp and that's when we hear the guns and screams. We don't hesitate and all the tiredness and exhaustion fly away.

We get to camp and see that walkers have invaded. I start swinging my axe down on the nearest walkers and keep moving forward. After we deal with all the walkers I look out over the carnage. There was blood everywhere. I see Andrea sobbing over Amy's body. I see Rick holding his son and hugging his wife. We are all just standing there wondering what we do next.

"I remember now. I remember why I dug the holes," Jim says. I don't know what he's talking about but I do notice that Amy isn't the only one we lost. I put my axe away and start pulling a body of a walker to the side of camp. Then I go back and get another one. Others start helping. We leave our people alone for now. No one talks the only sounds are the occasional grunt here and there and the sound of bodies dragging along the ground. The crickets are even silent tonight.

Authors note: Alright hoping this chapter is better than the last. I wasn't going to have the Vatos take her at first, but she needed a reason to stay with them. I feel like Nora is someone who doesn't like to feel like she owes anyone. She felt like she owed Daryl because he brought the camp meat. That's why she went to help find Merle. Now she feels like she owes Rick, Glenn, T and Daryl. Anyway, I was originally going to have my oc appear with Abraham and them, but now I'm thinking maybe with Ty and Sasha. I don't know I can picture him clearly standing by Abraham. Let me know if you have any thoughts.


End file.
